Day-to-day management of patients with various diseases and disorders, such as chronic heart failure (HF), requires accurate clinical assessment of patient hemodynamics. The complex neurohormonal mechanisms that are activated by left ventricular (LV) dysfunction, for example, can lead to fluid volume overload and increase in LV filling pressure. This may be exacerbated by minor changes in salt and water intake, anemia, and changes in a drug regimen. The changes often cause cardiac decompensation and accumulation of fluid in lungs, leading to costly hospitalizations and progressive worsening of heart failure. Timely clinical intervention may prevent worsening of a patient's HF status, requiring accurate and timely assessment of patient state.
An HF patient typically takes a multitude of drugs to alleviate symptoms and control the disease progression. The therapy targets vary between drugs and patients. For example, drugs that lead to neurohormonal improvement (e.g., Beta-blockers, ACE-inhibitors) should be titrated to the target dosage. Diuretics, on the other hand, need to be optimized on a continuous basis to maintain hemodynamic balance.